


i've been going through some pains (but you're here with me)

by dearly__beloved



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Body Horror, Coming of Age, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Infidelity, Sexual Content, Spider-Man!Mark, Symbiote!Donghyuck, Vore, because i wanted morgan freeman in a fic, not between markhyuck tho, referenced panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly__beloved/pseuds/dearly__beloved
Summary: So there are rules to fucking?“Yes,” Mark replies, still not believing he’s going to lose his virginity to a symbiote of all things and a symbiote that has lived in his body for the past year. “There are rules to fucking.”Do we have to use candles and fuck in the back of a car?Donghyuck asks.I’ve seen it on those Netflix movies you really like and that’s how it goes…right?Mark breathes before responding, not wanting to reprimand Donghyuck and lose patience.“That’s in the movies, this is me and you, a human and a symbiote fucking. I don’t think it’s going to be romantic. And how are we supposed to fuck if you’re literally a part of me? Are you supposed to see me fuck myself on some carrot while you narrate like Morgan Freeman does in nature documentaries on Discovery Channel?After getting cheated on by his boyfriend before homecoming, the symbiote living in Spider-Man’s - Mark’s - body offers to pop his cherry.moved to ao3 account hoelisticfind me here
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Past Mark Lee/Lee Jeno
Comments: 26
Kudos: 133





	i've been going through some pains (but you're here with me)

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to make a new AO3 account since I am moving towards comedy: @hoelistic (decided to in the end keep all my old fics together). 
> 
> This work is inspired by the 1994 Spider-Man animated series, not the MCU one. I grew up with the 1994 version re-runs and the Sam Raimi trilogy and both involve romantic horror. Sorry I'm old. This work really isn't really explicit b/c Mark may be 18, he is still in high school. Please do not read if it makes you uncomfortale.

The pigeons are all lined up on one building in the grey cityscape, no telephone polls for them to perch on and rest from almost being trampled by all of the busy bodies and tourists trying to get to their next destination.

Some of the buildings are a dull grey, an attempt to elevate themselves from the multiple-story red brick buildings with neon greens and purples lazily sprayed, tattooing indecipherable letters that would eventually be conflated with crime and bodies perceived to be too “foreign” for the city that once opened its doors to everyone.

Finally deciding it was time to leave, the pigeons —

"Can you stop narrating everything?" Mark huffs, exasperated by Donghyuck’s narration. "I fucking know how skyscrapers look like and I'm pretty sure that no one wants to read about you describing everything with extremely over the top flowery language in minute detail. And I can see everything you do. Did you forget that we share the _same_ body?"

 _Fine_ , Donghyuck retorts, his voice a little whiny and a little angry in Mark’s head. _I just thought that it’d be nice to set up the atmosphere_ _for the reader you know? They need to know that you’re swinging around New York City and doing hero stuff_. _How else are they supposed to know this is a Spider-Man au other than reading the fic tags?_

Mark sighs and swings to the next building (he can still hear Donghyuck describing how narrow the old cracked pavement is and how everyone below them look like little ants.)

Mark had been sixteen when he had been bitten by a radioactive spider and when decided to become Spider-Man because it would look on his college resume the moment he’d be able to reveal his identity as Spider-Man (how people didn’t realize he was Spider-Man beat him; they were never in the same place at the same time and Mark always had the same injuries as Spider-Man too.)

And Mark had been seventeen when he had become fused with Donghyuck - some sort of alien symbiote - and now Donghyuck was literally living in his mind rent free.

He had fought with Morbious after Black Cat had kissed Mark on the cheek for saving her father — to be honest he wasn’t interested in girls at all, so Mark wasn’t sure why Morbious was jealous and wanted to kill him.

Springing away from the angry vampire, Mark landed on the rooftop of some observatory and he was hit in the head by a ball of what appeared to be red thread. He picked it up not thinking much about the strange thing when it started glowing and the threads started webbing around him.

_You’re not tasty enough to eat yet_ , is the first thing the symbiote says with a rather disinterested tone — almost apathetic. _But this body seems to be attractive to this species so this will do for now._

_Donghyuck,_ the symbiote says when Mark is finishing up his AP Physics notes. Why his teacher decided to teach them physics with algebra instead of calculus remained a mystery. He blamed gentrification and the lack of funding his high school received in comparison to the private charter school across the street.

“What?”

 _I don’t want you to keep calling me thing or symbiote anymore. I want to be called Donghyuck_.

“Any reason why?”

 _I looked up some names and there was this kpop idol I really liked, and I want to be called Donghyuck too,_ Donghyuck reasons. _And you better not tease me about having what you creatures call a “crush”, I will literally eat you right now if you do._

Mark shuts up and finishes his physics problem set.

At first it was weird having a second voice in his head and one that wouldn’t stop yapping at him for not dressing well enough or missing his free throw at the game where Mark had tried to impress Jeno, a boy from his AP Government and Politics Class.

And it was weird too having Donghyuck live in his head when Mark was eighteen and Jeno was fucking him into next week one Saturday night after studying for their AP English Literature course, regretting not reading _Heart of Darkness_ in time for their exam. One thing led to another and Mark had found himself on Jeno’s lap, kissing him until his lips were swollen red and he was naked underneath Jeno as the latter thrusted into him.

Donghyuck had insisted that he shut himself off when Mark and Jeno fucked and that he didn’t hear a thing, but Mark couldn’t tell whether or not Donghyuck was lying to spare him his feelings.

He was kinda in love at the time with Jeno at the time and he thought that they’d go to homecoming together until he saw Jeno fucking Yeeun from their AP English Literature course at a party and in Mark’s own bedroom of all places. Jeno had murmured sweet nothings into her ears that Mark didn’t mean anything and showed up on Monday with a giant poster asking Yeeun out to homecoming with him and she kissed him in front of the whole school to see (but nothing hurt more than to see heteronormativity win and see Jeno and Yeeun win homecoming queen and king.)

Apparently Donghyuck had been right after all about Jeno. The symbiote had always insisted that Jeno wasn’t really interested in him, but Mark didn’t listen. Maybe it was his alter-ego as Spider-Man that made Mark feel invincible or something of the sorts. Bigger than the world and that no one would dare not love him, even if no one knew he was Spider-Man.

But his heart ends up shattered and he regrets losing his virginity to someone who didn’t at the very least see him as a friend.

_Mark, will you talk to me?_

Donghyuck is usually mean and teasing, still trying to learn empathy.

The first time they were on a mission together, Mark was tasked with saving a cat from a tree. A mission that ended poorly when the Green Goblin came and killed the little kitten in the aftermath. Donghyuck had laughed at the incident, earning silent treatment from Mark the rest of the week. Donghyuck apologized to Mark that weekend, saying that it was insensitive of him to laugh at what was the eventual ending of all life.

It was kind of unfair of Mark to ignore Donghyuck if he had to be honest.

Donghyuck was a predator, something that had probably never suffered loss before or considered it to be something worth morning. And did aliens even die? He never really asked Donghyuck where he came from or what he did before becoming a part of Mark.

 _Fine. Be that way_ , Donghyuck huffs and he remains silent all throughout Mark’s fight with the Hobgoblin.

Luckily he doesn’t need to rely on Donghyuck today, so he only comes out with his knees slightly bruised purple back home.

Mark can hear Donghyuck singing Epik High’s _Us Against the World_ as he bandages his knees.

He knows Donghyuck isn’t mad at him anymore.

Donghyuck’s just worried about him.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you.”

 _I know. And I’m sorry too_. _I should have given you space instead of eating Jeno and Yeeun after the homecoming dance for breaking your heart. I’m really sorry Mark._

Donghyuck had apparently learned too much empathy and this marked the beginning of Mark teaching Donghyuck not to eat everyone who makes the former cry.

According to Donghyuck, Jeno and Yeeun didn’t taste very good and he compared them to Little Caesar’s pizza that had lived a day too long after being bought.

That evening, Mark ends up losing his appetite.

_You know that virginity is a social construct right? Only you get to decide when you’ve lost it._

“Where did you get that idea from? BuzzFeed?” Mark immediately replies, but the words don’t come out bitter. They’re more of a failed attempt to hide shock at Donghyuck’s statement.

When did Donghyuck become so profound?

He remembers Donghyuck as the little symbiote that simply described everything he saw like some environmental science report and even now he still has that habit — describing everything that’s come through Mark’s path. In a strange way, Donghyuck had matured.

 _No. I got it off Twitter on one of those kpop stan account threads. I’m surprised how interesting I found the thread and the comment section was very helpful_. _And according to them, Jeno_ _wouldn’t be your first if you decide that he’s not your first_ , Donghyuck calmly reports. _You are a virgin until you decide that you are not Mark. No one can decide that for you. Not even me and I live inside of you._

“Well I’m going to die a virgin then, because I don’t have time to date as Spider-Man,” Mark plops himself on his bed, already feeling a little more better about what happened with Jeno; he’s certain that Donghyuck can feel the small smile creeping up on his face.

“When am I going to get a boyfriend when I spend most of my time saving kittens from trees or trying not to have the Green Goblin kill me again?”

 _Well, do you want me to pop your cherry_ _then_ _?_ Donghyuck asks and Mark almost spits out the milk coffee he had been drinking.

_it’s I’ve been looking at those videos you have saved on your laptop and I think I’d be good at the sex thing. And the other day when you were sleeping, I went and bought that strawberry-flavored lube you used when you fucked that bastard that broke your heart._

_Wait — why aren’t you saying anything? Did I hit a sore spot with the strawberry-flavored lube? Don’t worry I was joking. I bought the watermelon-flavored one instead because I know that you like the taste of watermelons more._

Mark ends up having a wet dream about Donghyuck a couple days after his proposition.

Why?

Mark has no clue why he was horny that night. Maybe he had watched too much weird porn with his regular biology lab-mates when he was still exploring his sexuality and decided that he liked dicks more than vaginas when he was a first year in high school?

In the end Mark has to change his sheets first thing in the morning before his parents can notice and try to give him the birds and the bees talk again.

_Why are the sheets covered in white stains?_

_“_ What — you don’t need to know.” Mark quickly changes his sheets and places the cum-covered sheets in the washer, hoping that Donghyuck didn’t catch on.

_So there are rules to fucking?_

“Yes,” Mark replies, still not believing he’s going to lose his virginity to a symbiote of all things and a symbiote that has lived in his body for the past year. “There are rules to fucking.”

 _Do we have to use candles and fuck in the back of a car?_ Donghyuck asks. _I’ve seen it on those Netflix movies you really like and that’s how it goes…right?_

Mark breathes before responding, not wanting to reprimand Donghyuck and lose patience.

“That’s in the movies, this is me and you, a human and a symbiote fucking. I don’t think it’s going to be romantic. And how are we supposed to fuck if you’re literally a part of me? Are you supposed to see me fuck myself on some carrot while you narrate like Morgan Freeman does in nature documentaries on Discovery Channel?”

 _Trust me,_ Donghyuck begins, ignoring Mark’s rant _. You’ll be able to fuck me_ _when I finally get my idea to work_. _But don’t worry I’m going to make your first time special with those Bath and Body Works candles and 99 Cents store red roses I know you’ve had your eye on._

Donghyuck leaves Mark surprised once again.

Donghyuck had noticed that Mark wanted rose petals on his bed they day they would fuck and lose both their virginities.

_I haven’t tried to reproduce with another being, so you will be my first too,_ Mark remembers Donghyuck telling him when he accepted Donghyuck’s proposal.

“Do you find other creatures attractive? Or is sex just for reproductive purposes?” Mark’s curious.

All he knows of Donghyuck is that he was a ball of red thread, but he supposes that the only living thing that could have found the symbiote cute was a kitten and well another Donghyuck?

There should be more Donghyucks out there right? It be kind of a pity considering that Donghyuck was a very bright being that made Mark laugh when he failed a mission and always tried to build him up to be the hero Mark wants to be. Everyone should have a Donghyuck in their life.

_We have sex for pleasure too, but we don’t really find other beings attractive. Or at least not the way humans do._

“What do you mean?”

_We only bond to one being at a time and only if we find them special. I do not know how to describe how we would define the bond in human terms but the word “friendship”, but it seems to be too weak of word to describe it, Donghyuck answers._

He hums for a bit before continuing. _Perhaps another language would have a better word to convey this feeling. But I do not think I would know if there is a word for it._

Mark thinks for a bit, trying to grasp Donghyuck’s answer. His eyes brighten when he finds the answer. “Would soulmate be a good word to describe it?”

Donghyuck pauses for a bit too. _Yes. That would be a good word to describe it._

“I see.”

Before Mark is the cutest boy he’s ever seen. His hair is a soft caramel brown color with streaks of pastel green and pink. His eyes remind him of a doe’s eyes — bright and a clear shade of honey-brown with specks of gold underneath the sunlight. His nose and cheeks are tinted pink and his lips are plump and extremely kissable. He’s wearing Mark’s favorite green hoodie, the one with save the bees written on the back and from what Mark could see nothing underneath but a pair of black basketball shorts.

They had decided on a Wednesday night of all days to lose their virginities, seeing that both of Mark’s parents would be out the entire evening because of work and that it was a couple days after AP exams ended. All Mark had to do was just wait for his results to come out and send his most recent transcripts before officially matriculating at SBU.

Originally, Mark had planned for a Saturday night, wanting to cleanse his body of Jeno’s dick being up his ass, but Bath and Body Works didn’t carry his favorite candle until Tuesday afternoon according to the store manager – Doyoung his mind supplies – and Donghyuck was still trying to perfect the secret plan he had been working on for weeks.

Donghyuck didn’t talk much about his plan other than the occasional “I’m working on it” or “It’s almost good to go.”

Seeing Donghyuck in front of him, straddling him, Mark can’t help but to feel nervous and his cheeks begin flaring up — much brighter than the ocean breeze scented candles and red roses laid on his bed. Donghyuck’s definitely seen him naked before – they share the same body after all – but they’ve never been this close or touched each other like this before.

And what makes everything worse is that Donghyuck is very very cute. Donghyuck said that he was practicing on changing his form to something human of the sorts, but Mark didn’t expect for Donghyuck to be this pretty and his totally type. Bright and golden. Good thing he was outside of Mark’s body right now or else he could have felt Mark’s internal panic right now.

With Jeno, sex didn’t feel as scary or feel as intimate as it did right now — with Donghyuck of all people.

Donghyuck had learned so much about Mark throughout the past year together, from when Mark was too overwhelmed from being a honors student and from being a superhero at the same time to the death of Mark’s uncle Taeyong at the hands of the Sandman during a home invasion.

Donghyuck had been there for Mark’s most vulnerable moments and now here they were here and naked about to lose their virginities together.

Donghyuck lines himself on top of Mark’s cock, his hands pressing themselves on Mark’s hips and slowly sinks down until his rim is completely filled by Mark. Mark can see Donghyuck wince at the intrusion and he moves his hand to cup the symbiote’s face.

“Does it hurt?” Warm hands moving along Mark’s back as Donghyuck tries to find some sense of balance.

“No,” Donghyuck moans out, hiding his face in Mark’s neck. “Just let me — it’s just those videos didn’t prepare me for this.” He pulls himself closer to Mark.

“I don’t think anything ever does.” Mark shyly smiles as he motions Donghyuck to look at him in the eye.

Donghyuck’s cheeks are little red apples that Mark can’t help but to press little kisses on; Donghyuck’s cheeks only flare up even more and Mark can feel his heart already giving a little piece of itself away to Donghyuck — whether he knows it now or not, he had already given away so many this past year.

“But I think with you, it’s a little less scary.”

“I think so too.”

Mark wakes up with Donghyuck’s legs and arms wrapped around him. Little snores accompany the pigeons’ singing and Mark lets eyes close again.

He lets himself rest and enjoy the warmth Donghyuck provides him.

Donghyuck is so much warmer than Jeno.

That Friday, Donghyuck kisses Mark’s cheek after they come back from fighting the Green Goblin again — who would have guessed that Huang Renjun from his AP Art History class was secretly the villain that constantly tormented Mark and his cat saving ventures (but he guessed like the rest of New York City, everyone was just oblivious to the fact that Renjun and the Green Goblin were never in the same place.)

Mark doesn’t push Donghyuck away, instead he lets Donghyuck’s lips softly brush against his cheeks.

Two weeks later, Mark initiates the kiss between them, not caring that his suit is all torn and tattered from saving the world again and that the pigeons along the rooftop they’re sitting on are too fidgety to supply a romantic background for them. He doesn’t even find himself caring that Donghyuck is a symbiote that’s attached himself to him anymore. Perhaps it never mattered to Mark to begin with.

He finds himself smiling for what’s to come, whatever it maybe, with Donghyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this fic? I don’t know. Low key I’m not sure why this idea came to me at night…so some love would be appreciated. For something with like actual plot check out my [Markhyuck Percy Jackson AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642312). It’s cute and fluffy. The title is inspired by [Verbal Jint - If the World was a Perfect Place (ft. Taeyeon)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lvlinvjQ-o)
> 
> I tried posting updates on my writing on twitter but that failed. But I will try! I am considering writing more Spider-Man markhyuck. Would you be interested? Btw the actor fic was accidentally deleted because of my wifi crashing but I will look for a copy in my drafts!
> 
> Find me here:  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/she-minion) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/She__minion) | [What's Happening in Latin America Carrd ](https://getinformed.carrd.co/#latinamerica)  
> 


End file.
